Normal Day At Rite Aid
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: The Daughters and their ‘sexual life’. Contains morningafter pills, flavored condoms, and… handcuffs?
1. Pills For Crazed Women

**Normal Day At Rite Aid **

****

**Summary: **The Daughters and their 'sexual life'; contains morning-after pills, flavored condoms, and… handcuffs?

**Author's Note: **This will have 'sexual themes' not suitable for teens under thirteen… But if you're thirteen, then, say, "Screw it!" and continue to read if you wish. I really don't give a damn. And don't be afraid by the word "handcuff" in the summary. Hehehehehehehe! Each chapter (which will be 4-5, will center on one of the DOTM – I'm still deciding on Tianna; maybe someone can give me an idea on her?)

Each chapter will be written in the POV of the Pharmacist working at the small pharmacy thingy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daughters of the Moon.

* * *

**1. **Pills For Crazed Women

"Here you go, Jenna," I said kindly, handing the monthly customer, Jenna Crane, a bottle of pills. "Here's your new prescription. Now back sure they don't g down the drain again, okay? You _have to_ take them."

She snarled. "You can't fool me; you or the doctors! I know exactly what kind of pills you're giving me! These are pills to erase my mind, aren't they?! AREN'T THEY?! Oh, god…," she moaned, unexplainably frightened, "I knew I saw too much!" She then stared at me, her dull eyes pleading. "I swear I won't tell ANYONE what I saw at Area 51! I swear on my mother's grave! I didn't see those UFO's! I DIDN'T!"

Before I could reassure her, she stalked off, still shouting to herself. People stared at her, curious and perplexed by the insane, old woman stalking down the isles screaming junk about "Area 51"

"Oh, no," I mumbled, sighing afterward. "She's doing it again!" I shouted to the nearest co-worker, Sally, who followed my pointed finger. She, too, sighed as Jenna began to throw alien masks around the store, screaming, "I swear they don't exist!"

It was Halloween month. Oh, joy…

Groaning, I leaned forward. The day already seemed to drag on.

It was then, that a worse customer came tumbling toward me, eyes wide with fright and panic. She was a teenager –no older than seventeen- with red, bouncing curls and emerald eyes that –at the moment- were sparkling with sheer panic. Her clothes didn't match her undeniable beauty; it appeared as if she just threw on anything and ran out the door.

Finally, she stopped in front of me, shoving aside the old woman who had been walking up to the counter.

I leaned back, bewildered.

"May I help you-"

"Of course you can help me, that's why I'm here!" she lashed out.

I flushed and hesitantly nodded. "What do you need…?"

Her eyes lowered, shamed, and she mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"What was that?" I asked, moving closer to her, my chest pressed against the counter.

She mumbled slightly louder.

"A… moaning… laughter… pill?" I had no clue what that was. "Is that-"

"_I WANT THE MORNING-AFTER PILL THINGY! YOU KNOW, WHEN A GIRL HAS UNPROTECTED SEX AND DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE A FREAKIN' BABY! GOD, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!" _

I nearly fell back, astonished by her sudden outburst. Now, _everyone _in the entire store had stopped to look at her, truly confused. Her face was red with fury and a pang of embarrassment.

"A morning-after pill?" I repeated, blinking. The "Morning-After Pill" or "Emergency Birth Control (EBC)" was what many teenagers would come in for when they've had unprotected sex… Thank, god that Health classes mentioned these pills, now-a-days.

"Yes, A MORNING-AFTER PILL!" she raged, glaring murderously at me.

People were still watching… I was humiliated along with her.

Before I could respond, someone interrupted.

"… Serena…?"

This "Serena" turned around and my eyes traveled to where the voice sounded from. A blond, surfer-like boy was standing with a tan-skinned, Spanish woman. They were both gawking at "Serena", a pang of anger and curiosity in their eyes.

"C-Collin," she stammered, taking a step back. However, she was met with the counter.

"What's this "pill" for?" the Spanish girl demanded, fuming.

It was like an intense Soap Opera…

Only without the intensity.

"I-I… Well, you see… It's for…" Her voice trailed off, and without a seconds thought, she bolted for the exit. The blonde and the Spanish girl –after exchanging quick glances- ran after her.

"You little _puta_!" the Spanish girl shouted, shaking her fist at "Serena"

I stared after them…

And I thought Jenna was crazy?

* * *

**… **Next up, Vanessa and Michael! Heheheheheheheheh!


	2. Hit Me, Baby!

**Normal Day At Rite Aid **

****

**Summary: **The Daughters and their 'sexual life'; contains morning-after pills, flavored condoms, and… handcuffs?

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews! Here's Michael and Vanessa's chapter... Vanessa will really, really, really be OOC... Maybe. For all we know, she might actually act like a sex-addicted teenage girl... Hm.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daughters of the Moon.

* * *

**2. **Hit Me, Baby!

My eyes felt heavy (not to mention that they BURNED LIKE HELL!), and I could barely stand straight for five minutes without having to slump down. I've been here -behind the Pharamcy counter- for ten hours, now! I swear… I am going to rip someone's throat out!

"Excuse me-"

"_WHAT_?" I demanded, my eyes shooting open.

An old, creepy-looking man stood in front of me, a wry smile plastered on his face. He didn't seem at all appalled by my outburst (much to my relief), and simply leaned forward.

"I would like my prescription medicine from my doctor… My name is Phillip Watts."

I merely nodded and headed to the back, scanning the names. Finally, I managed to grab his medicine and head back to the counter where he still stood, that same creepy smile on his face.

I think he was staring at my-

"Thank you," he said as I handed him his "Viagra Pills"

Without, he sauntered off, and to my horror, I understood _why _he wanted it… It was his 'thingy'… Ew… It was-

"No, not that one!" a high, preppy voice scolded. My eyes shifted from the old man to a young, teenage blond girl with dazzling azure eyes. A handsome, Adonis-like boy stood next to her. He was sniffing something…

"A c-condom," I sputtered, nearly choking on my own words.

"This one tastes like watermelon…"

The girls' face grew angry. "I'm allergic to watermelon, you idiot!"

"Who the hell is allergic to watermelon?!" he demanded.

"I am! It reminds me of fat…" She paused. "And I'm not fat."

I watched them, trying hard to contain my hysteria. These two were so… Well, it seems that this 'blond girl' is the man in the relationship… Or just a total bitch… Hm… I continued to watch them, not prepared for the rest.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, running up to a shelf full of various pills.

"What?" he demanded, unsure.

She laughed and shoved a box in front of him. His eyes widened in horror, and it made me wonder what it was. Maybe pills to make him be less of a pussy? Or maybe-

"_ESTROGEN PILLS_!" he cried, throwing the box away from him as if touching it would give him a serious disease. I clamped a hand over my mouth, hiding the laugh that nearly escaped through my lips.

"Um, miss?" a customer asked.

I shook my head, not daring to tear my gaze away from the couple. "Not now," I shushed.

"I am NOT going to take those!" he shouted.

The blond girl pouted. "Oh, yes you are! You need to be more sympathetic…"

"You're the one who should take them!" he protested.

She sighed, strangely agreeing. "Yeah, I guess you're right… After all… you _are _on the water polo team. Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"HEY! Water polo IS MANLY, I TELL YOU! MANLY!"

She shrugged and turned back to the condoms. "How 'bout this one?"

She held up another one, and he…licked it? My mouth fell open. You don't lick them! Especially since SO MANY people have, already!

"Ew…" I murmured.

"Um, can you-" 

"Can't you just shut your trap?!" I screamed, glaring at the middle-aged woman. She gradually backed away, frightened by me - the insane, grumpy pharmacist at the counter. I really hope I don't get fired…

The dazzling boy sighed. "Yeah, that one, I guess… But this is really you're choice, you know?"

"Whatever…," the girl mumbled.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Vanessa" crossed her arms, pouting. "This whole thing was for you…" Tears began to stream down her face. "_I WANTED YOU TO CHOOSE FOR ONCE, MICHAEL! NOT ME! GOD, WHY CAN'Y YOU STOP BEING A BITCH FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!_"

"Michael" stepped back, his eyes wide. "W-What? You want me to be manlier? I can be manlier… Here, um…" He glanced around, and after finding nothing that could save him, he raised his unclenched hand.

My mouth fell open when he… slapped her.

She stumbled back, her hand flying to her red cheek.

"… Did you just slap me?" she whispered, staring at him in shock.

Michael's mouth fell open. "Oh, Vanessa… I am _so _sorry. That was way out of line!"

Vanessa gazed at him. "That was so…" A dreamy smile formed on her face. "Kinky…"

I chocked.

"What…?" Michael stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You heard me!" she cried with pure ecstasy. "Now… Hit me again, Mickey-Mike!"

Michael slowly began to walk away, his eyes lingering on his insane girlfriend.

"Ah, where ya goin'?" she asked, running after him. The cherry-flavored condoms were still clutched in her hand as tackled "Michael" to the ground. They skidded across the tiled floor before they crashed into a shelf stocked with bras.

Why are there bras in Rite Aid? I don't know…

"Vanessa" began to kiss Michael… However, it looked rather violent and scary.

"I LOVE YOU MICHAEL!" she screamed, her arms tight around the frightened boy.

She was like Tom Cruise on the Oprah Winfry show…

I shivered.

"Um… can somebody stop her?" I asked.

* * *

**Next Up: **Jimena and Collin


End file.
